


Late.

by hoopshoney



Series: The Grace of Kings [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, i just couldn't let them go, this is just relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopshoney/pseuds/hoopshoney
Summary: So this was requested by @romanceoftheeveryday ! I feel like Erik is like the ultimate petty queen, let me know if you agree,Enjoy! I hope its everything you wanted!>>>“I’d love a oneshot from your series of one of their lil outings like when they go out to eat just the conversation, mood, who pays, alla dat lol”<<<





	Late.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by @romanceoftheeveryday ! I feel like Erik is like the ultimate petty queen, let me know if you agree,Enjoy! I hope its everything you wanted!  
> >>>“I’d love a oneshot from your series of one of their lil outings like when they go out to eat just the conversation, mood, who pays, alla dat lol”<<<

She saw him in the distance waiting outside soul food restaurant, he wasn’t even looking at his watch, just staring straight ahead as he leaned against the outside wall.

Asha jogged up quickly her high heeled boots slowing her down a little, her scarf trailing behind her close to just dragging on the ground. Finally reaching him, she huffs a little, taking this as a sign that she needs to get into the gym.

“I know I’m late, but I had to help my sis with something for her school stuff and–” she starts trying to justify her tardiness.

“It’s cool. You ready?” his voice is short as he hold the door open for her and she sighs as she walks past him. If there’s one thing she’s knows about Erik it’s that he HATES people being late. Which was really bad for someone as perpetually late as her, no matter how early she planned to get dressed or get to the place she needed to be she never made it on time.

They walk into the restaurant getting seated by the waitress who looks like she’s been working here forever and a day.

“What y’all want to drink?”she asks the gum in her mouth popping loudly between in the hole in the wall diner.

Looking up quickly, she sees Erik’s deep within his phone, not even acknowledging the waitress.

“A water and a sweet tea will be fine,”Asha says ordering for the both of them, waiting till the waitress walks off before turning to stare at him.

Asha sighs, over his annoyance already “So you big mad about this, huh?”. He never looks up from his phone, still texting whoever the hell was on the other end.

“Hello!!,” she repeats, waving her hand in front of his face.

Erik finally looks up, his eyes emotionless, lips already in a sneer.

“Jesus Christ, Erik! I was ten minutes late, get over it,” Asha says picking up her menu to look it over. He doesn’t speak just looking at her with the same bored look in his eyes.

She didn’t know why being late was such a big deal for him but he acted like this every. Fucking. Time. She could be 10 minutes late and he would act like she was never gonna show up or disappear without telling him.

Breathing deep and trying to remember the shit she learned in her one and only conflict resolution class she sets her menu down leaning forward to look him in the eye, “I’m sorry, okay. I should have texted or whatever but I didn’t think I would be late. I know you don’t like waiting so I’m sorry.” Apologizing to this ornery nigga took a little piece of her pride but she knew she was in the wrong. This time.

He nods once before finally speaking, “You heard about the shit on 29th street.” This was Erik through and through, once he was over a subject he moved on treating it like it never happened.

She smiles at him quickly, “Yeah the peaceful protest thing, I heard it got alot of news coverage.”

Erik’s face turns to a grimace once more, “It’s bullshit.”

“Yeah, only cause YOU think peaceful protests are bullshit. Its a valid strategy for some people,” Asha says taking a sip of her sweet tea.

“Protests don’t make shit happen. Only things that’s ever caused change is violence.” His voice is low but strong, they’ve had this convo before and basically agree to disagree.

She shakes her head at him, how did she end up with this radical activist or whatever, “So what’s next,” Asha says voice teasing, “gonna join the Black Panther Party?”

Erik leans forward voice sexy, low, and slightly teasing,” You gonna join it with me, baby girl?”

“Only if you get me one of those cute hats,” she says ignoring the intensity behind his voice, something lurking she couldn’t quite put her finger on, she keeps her tone light and teasing.

He leans forward, hand cupping her face, his thumb lightly brushing her bottom lip before he leans forward breath brushing hers but not quite kissing, “Yeah, I’ll get you the damn hat.”

She leans forward to connect his lips to hers though he pulls away too quickly for that before pulling his menu back up.

“Oh and yo ass is paying for being late,” he says, tone completely serious, ignoring the smack on the arm she gives him as he continues reading.


End file.
